Crazy
by cantbestuffed
Summary: Ben Daniels inner thoughts are let out when he hears a familiar song on his Ipod


You walked out of the famous Royal and General Bank. Again wondering why you had left your army friends to work as a spy but then you remembered, a blonde haired teenager needed a partner and you were best suited for the job... At least that's what Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones had told you.

You pulled out your ipod and unselfconsciously picked the song Crazy by Simple Plan.

_**Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams**_

You remember how you saw your little cousin, a 13 year old girl, doing whatever she could to be the best, to stand out yet conform._****_

Diet pills, surgery  
Photo shopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

You briefly think of that same cousin who just turned 13 last month, you remember seeing her face and wondering if she thought it was a colouring book. You remember asking about it and her response was short and to the point, _"__everyone is doing it, Ben, I saw it in last weeks magazine"_

_**Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong**_

You remembered first seeing Alex at Brecon Beacons and then on the mission. You knew he was special, that he wasn't just a rich boy and the mission with him proved it. You remember seeing him and wondering if the Heads had finally lost it.

_**I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War III**_

You remember growing up with two parents that constantly fought until they finally got a divorce when you turned 18 and sailed of to the army. Having twins as older siblings that were almost 10 years older then you and spent their whole life ignoring you or telling you to do better._****_

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

You remember having asked someone to help you when you were pretending to be poor Australian man on a mission and they had looked at you like dirt on the bottom of their feet and their response had been asking what they got out of it.

_**Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong**_

You always wonder, as you walk through foreign countries, what it would be like if another person opened their eyes and saw what the world had become, if anyone bothered to make a difference._****_

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

Every time you walk into the Bank and see Alex on a mission or otherwise, you ask yourself this question but you can never figure out the answer._****_

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV s  
While kids are starving in the streets

You remember going over to the war in Afghanistan and seeing all those little kids starving but still remaining hopeful for a better future. Every time you go on a mission in another country and you see the young kids being forced to work to bring home enough food for a small meal._****_

No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

You know life's unfair, that was one of the first life lessons you learned. You realised that if you wanted something done then you had to do it yourself or else it would never happen. And that trust is pointless as they will only ever let you down. _****_

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something, something is wrong

You remember all those lonely years growing up, hoping someone would help you, notice you and care about you but realising that the world and everyone in it is just selfish to even try to help.

_**Is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong**_

You roll your eyes once the song finished, only you would get so worked up over 1 simple song but nevertheless, you think about the lyrics and wonder if anyone else cares enough to just OPEN their eyes and look at the rest of the world.


End file.
